Steve from Long Island
Steve from Long Island is a clubgoer who is always seen wearing a green shirt with diagonal stripes, white pants, and sunglasses. Steve's personality is very laid-back, and he is often seen with one or two female companions in tow. His last name has not yet been revealed. He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Biography In his first appearance in "Clum Babies", Steve is referred to as "Ling-Ling's lame friend Steve"; however, when he reappeared in "Mexican't Buy Me Love", he is considered one of the Cool Kids despite the fact his personality is essentially the same. This may be because it was Captain Hero who originally referred to him as lame, and Hero would later be judged not to be cool himself. Little of Steve's background has been revealed, other than the fact that he's a regular club-goer, who has had a past friendship with Ling-Ling. However, in his second appearance,their friendship isn't mentioned, and Steve doesn't interact with Ling-Ling at any point during the episode. It is also revealed that Steve has a third arm, but this is appears to be just a gag. Appearance Steve has a very long, thin face, and is styled in the look for the period; bleached-blond hair, cut in a trendy Roman-styled cut, and wears dark purple shades. Steve has a slight, muscular build, and wears an open shirt to show off his smooth, deeply-(over) tanned chest, and always wears a gold necklace, with what appears to be a triangular-shaped diamond. He wears a pair of white pants, which accentuates his golden tan, and black loafers. Steve speaking voice and manner is reminiscent of the talk of the 'guidos' on Jersey Shore'; little substance, and little depth.. Personality Steve from Long Island is a calm and casual young guy who lives life in a vapid, uncaring way. Steve acts in a manner which is totally unoriginal - a caricature of what would be seen on such American shows as Jersey Shore; very 'cool' and 'suave' style, but, is in fact, a cliché of people his age. His main preoccupation(s) in life seem to be primarily sex, his appearance, and women - not necessarily in this order. Accordingly, Steve's preoccupation with women is primarily based upon appearance - both his, and theirs. Because Steve from Long Island isn't weighed down with 'deep thoughts', he appears to always be happy and shown without a care in the world, although he was seen to be scared when Bob the Cucumber from VegiFables kills him, in "Clum Babies". Episode Appearances *Clum Babies *The Drawn Together Clip Show *Mexican't Buy Me Love *Charlotte's Web of Lies (Mentioned) *American Idol Parody Clip Show Episode Roles Clum Babies: The episode where Steve is introduced as a friend of Ling-Ling's. He is killed at the end of the episode during Bob the Cucumber's shooting spree. The Drawn Together Clip Show: Steve makes a cameo appearance as an audience member. Mexican't Buy Me Love: Steve is shown as one of the Cool Kids. American Idol Parody Clip Show: Steve makes another cameo appearance as an audience member. Though he doesn't appear, Steve is referenced in "Charlotte's Web of Lies" when an unnamed character plays him in Drawn Together: The Musical and sings a song about him. Trivia *It is interesting to note that nobody in the show ever simply addresses him as "Steve", but always the full title of "Steve from Long Island". This must mean that his real first name is "Steve From Long Island". **This is similar to the character Chad's Rebellious Brother, Chase, from the episode Drawn Together Babies, where every time he was addressed, the characters would always call him "Chad's Rebellious Brother, Chase" and never simply "Chase". *In the episode Mexican't Buy Me Love, Steve was shown to have three arms. However, this was very likely, just a gag. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Asians Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Widows/widowers Category:Divorced